The use of radars to detect the position of moving objects is well known. It has also been previously proposed to detect the position of a target using so called “transmission of opportunity” wherein receivers detect transmissions, reflected from a target, originating from a transmitter. However in such systems, a direct line of sight of the receiver to the transmitter must also be provided (or a cable connection is needed) in order to create a reference in the receivers which can then be used for correlation with the delayed signal arriving via reflection from a target.